High School DxD Naruto
by kurosaki light
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Sasuke, Naruto es enviado a otro mundo por Kami. ¿Que le espera a nuestro protagonista en este mundo? ¡Entre y lean! (Cabe mencionar que este fic lo estoy subiendo por 3ra vez )


Hey que más espero que me disculpen por volver a reescribir este fanfic y la razón ya la dije en el fic de To aru subarashii no sekai ni shukufuku wo!.

Que mas que mas… A si lo mas probable que mañana o pasado mañana suba otro nuevo fanfic de TAMNI X To love ru. Si lo se yo tampoco pensaba escribir un crossover de estas 2 series pero como el otro dia estaba viendo hajime no ippo y se ocurrio de la nada.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver hajime no ippo en todo eso?

Nah no importa ideas que le vienen a uno.

Y bueno ahora sin mas preámbulos les dejo el pequeño prologo espero y disfruten leyéndolo

Naruto ni High School DxD me pertenecen.

 **PROLOGO**

"Oye despierta"

Una voz resonó en un blanco inifinito.

Este blanco infinito era llamado, por los dioses, Limbo.

En ese lugar se encontraba un muchacho rubio de 16 años. Este muchacho acababa de salvar su mundo.

Un mundo lleno de ninjas capaces de utilizar una energía llamada chakra con el cual podían realizar hazañas increíbles.

Un mundo en el cual la oscuridad quiso reinar.

"Levantate Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

Sí. El que estaba en el suelo durmiendo era nada más y nada menos que el Niidaime Rikudou Sennin.

"5 minutos más…"

Sin importar por lo que haya pasado sigue teniendo el carisma que todos conocen.

Claro, el chico también era humano y cometió errores, perdió seres queridos e incluso tuvo que matar a su mejor amigo.

Después de todo eso muchos hubieron caído en una gran depresión…

Pero Naruto no era así.

El siguió sonriendo para no preocupar a nadie, siguió sonriendo para que otras personas lo imitaran y sonrieran también.

" **¡Kami-sama te está diciendo que despiertes!"**

"¡AGH!"

Un zorro de gran tamaño con nueve colas golpeo al muchacho rubio en el suelo.

"¡Kurama! ¡Maldito ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

El rubio se levantó y miro al gran zorro frente a él.

" **No despertabas"** Fue la simple respuesta que dio.

"Fufufufu vamos Naruto-san no te enojes con Kurama-san es culpa mía"

Naruto escucho que lo nombraban y busco con la mirada, cuando encontró a la persona que lo nombro vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

"¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mí nombre?" Pregunto el rubio mirando a la mujer que estaba al lado de Kurama

"Soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman Dios" Se presentó la mujer albina haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Dios?... Lo siento. Si tienes algo que discutir conmigo vete olvidando de eso porque no pienso hacerlo" Dijo Naruto dándole la espalda.

"¿Y porque sería eso?" La diosa se acercó al chico y se puso delante de él.

"…."

"No piensas hablar eh… Bueno parece que no me odias pero tampoco te agrado… vaya chico tan complicado" Siguio hablando mientras miraba al Uzumaki de pies a cabeza "Lamentablemente te pediré que pelees una vez más" Se alejó un poco de Naruto y para sorpresa de él y Kurama se bajó su cabeza "Salva este mundo por favor"

"…. ¿De hablas? Estoy muerto y ya derrote a Kaguya, Madara y Sasuke-"

"No has muerto y el mundo del que hablo es diferente al tuyo" Interrumpió la mujer agarrando sus manos

"¿Eh? ¿Sigo vivo? ¡JA! Toma eso Kurama gane la apuesta ¡Págame!" Exclamo emocionado olvidando toda la seriedad del momento.

" **¿¡Y de dónde coño voy a sacar dinero?! ¡Soy un puto zorro gigante!"** El Kyuubi que se habia mantenido en silencio no pudo evitar responder a la provocación de su amigo.

Sabía que lo hacía apropósito.

"Fufufufu ustedes sí que son otra cosa" Rio la diosa observando a los 2 seres frente a ella "Pero Naruto-san de verdad este mundo necesita ser salvado-"

"No te preocupes por eso. Lo salvare así que solo envíame ahí" Dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a la diosa.

"Wow…"

" **Je parece que ni una divinidad está a salvo de este gaki"**

"¡Oye!"

" **Sabías muy bien que el chico aceptaría así que solo envíanos yo le explico todo allá"** Siguio hablando Kurama ignorando a Naruto

"Tienes razón Kurama-san espero que les vaya bien y Naruto-kun no todos los Dioses **s** on iguales"

"Lo sé, Pero sigues siendo una Diosa así que ya sabes…"

"Sí… Aunque tú eres un Semi-Dios"

"Nah esos son Ashura e Indra-Ojiisan yo solo tengo sus poderes"

"¿Es así?"

"Al parecer…"

"Bueno les deseo suerte a todos ustedes"

"¿Todos… ustedes?"

" **¡Yaja! Naruto está vez te hare morder el suelo"**

"¿Shukaku?"

" **Me sorprende que hayas aceptado esto como si nada Naruto-kun"**

"¡Matatabi!"

" **Es verdad Naruto eres la única persona que conozco que acepta ir a otro mundo sin pedir explicación alguna"**

"¿Isobu tú también?"

" **Es bueno verte de nuevo mocoso"**

"¡Son goku! ¿Ya decidiste decir tu verdadero nombre?"

" **Tuu maldito mocosaknsjsdn"**

" **Estamos delante de una Diosa modera tu vocabulario Son"**

"¡Hey Kikou!"

" **¿Otro mundo? Suena interesante Naruto"**

"Tú me entiendes Saiken esa fue la razón por la que acepte"

" **No puedo esperar a encontrarme con Fuasabdasyhudsavydhascda"**

" **¡Silencio Choumei se supone que es una sorpresa!"**

"Yo Choumei, Gyuuki"

" **Me sorprende que ignore lo que dijo Gyuuki… ¿No sera un impostor?"-Kurama**

" **Es probable… ¡Disparémosle bijuu damas!"-Son Goku**

" **¡Ya está! Si muere es que es un impostor"-Shukaku**

" **¿Y si sobrevive?"-Gyuuki**

" **¿Qué probabilidad tiene de sobrevivir?"-Shukaku**

" **Pues-… Ooooh Buena esa Shukaku"-Gyuuki**

"Estoy aquí saben"

" **¿Y qué?"-Shukaku**

"Olvidenlo y envianos ya al mundo ese mujer que ya llevamos tiempo aquí"

"Jajajaj Lo siento me entretuve con su conversación nos vemos luego Naruto-kun"

"Si si lo que sea Mis saludos a Touma y los lectores también"

" **No rompas la 4ta pared"-Kurama**

"¿Qué es la 4ta pared?"-Autor

" **Definitivamente son idiotas"-Kurama**

"Bueno… ¡Andando!"

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

¡Y eso es todo amigos!

Y como no tengo anda que decir me despido esperen los capitulos en abril que es lo mas probable pero no prometo nada.

PD: Si ven un fanfic mio en donde no haya posdatas ese no soy yo


End file.
